User talk:Poppyshadow/group 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fan-Art Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Poppyshadow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Riverpelt (Talk) 13:40, July 18, 2010 Because it's pretty! XD You know you can chage the background for your screen -Riverpelt So are we going to create new articles to put the art up? Btw your also the owner of this wiki, not just me, because you helped me think of something to do. Thanks Poppyshadow! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 13:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you think we should like make a new article (for example Scourge) and then users can place their art in the article and we'll list who drew it and stuff [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 13:54, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay Poppyshadow, lets start working on the fan-art [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Poppyshadow, I've got to go to the movies soon, so do you think you can handle doing this for a while? I'll be back on later! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually Idk when I'm going to the movies, but If you notice I'm offline for a while, then I'm at the movies [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Poppy do you think we should make fan-art for the prophecies? Cause I'll make the page. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:56, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Mates Hi! I was just going to tell you that I already made a pairings category... so... yeah, we are going to have to delete one. It can be mine, if you want, I don't care. XD [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 17:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) You sure? Because, yours has a better format and everything. Like I said, I do not care, and you ARE a founder, so the decision is up to you! :3 [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 17:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Poppyshadow, I noticed that you spelled Graystripe wrong, but I'm gonna delete the page and spell it with an "a" instead of an "e" if that's okay with you [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 21:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay Poppyshadow, but can you tell me what sysops and rollbackers are? That way I know who to choose for the jobs [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Btw don't be sorry for misspelling Graystripe wrong, everybody makes mistakes like that. =) [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay you and I will be Sysops, and Cloverheart and Birdpaw will be Rollbackers. Is that okay? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure!! Poppy can you move Category:Couples Fan-art (Real Warriors) to the menu side-bar for me? And could you tell me how to do that? Thanks! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 16:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Poppy I put up a new artwork page on my user page, it has a couple pictures that I drew on paint! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 17:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I am not that good at drawing but I'll try! I can't wait to see yours either! By the way, I also made a wiki, and it would be cool if you visited it. It's called Warriors fan made clans wiki.http://heartskywarriorsfanmadeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Fan_Made_Clans_Wiki Thanks! [[User:Heartsky|'Heartsky']]Let your dreams take flight 19:23, July 16, 2010 15:35, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'll be on the IRC if you wanna come. [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 18:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Heartsky|'Heartsky']]Let your dreams take flight 19:23, July 16, 2010 19:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the eye tutorial, this really helps! [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 13:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Poppy I might make an allegiance for users on this wiki, so who do u think should be leader? You or me? Just asking, because who ever gets to be leader, the other is made deputy. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 23:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC)